


I'm Taking Off My Pants

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: Welcome To The Glade Academy Of Fine Arts [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Non maze au, Semi-Public Sex, Thomas is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now you do have a choice, stay or go. Either way I’m losing my pants,” Newt said, starting to pull at his belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Taking Off My Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefenestratingDanika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/gifts).



Newt had decided, sometime during his last class that he was horny. So, as soon as he found Thomas in the cafeteria, he yanked him to his feet and started dragging, the still protesting boy, towards the locker room. 

“Newt, I'm not even horny. Can’t you just get Minho to skip class and come do this?” He asked as Newt pressed him up against the locker.

“I can, but I've already got you here. Now you do have a choice, stay or go. Either way I’m losing my pants,” Newt said, starting to pull at his belt. Thomas watched his nimble fingers move the black and white studded belt to the floor. Newt had noticed, so he moved to stand next to Thomas, back pressed to the locker as he pressed his hips out. Thomas could easily see Newt’s bulge.

“Newt this isn’t even fair. You know this always-”

“Get’s ya’ goin’. You don’t think I bloody know that. I’m trying to seduce ya’ Tommy,” Newt explained as he pulled down his gold zipped. Thomas groaned and moved to stand in front of Newt. He pushed his hips back against the locker as they locked lips. It was in that instant Newt knew he had won.

Thomas slipped his hands up Newt’s Sex Pistols shirt, his nails raking up and down Newts sides. He had always been told by both Newt and Minho that he could stand to be a little rougher. He could make his touch harders, leave more bruises on their skin. Newt loved it when Thomas was rough with him. He called it Thomas’s only work on a real canvas. Thomas didn’t care what he called it, or how he talked about it, so long as it got Newt hard.

Minho and Newt both knew what got Thomas going. Thomas liked when the two of them did strip teases. He loved when Newt deep throated a lollipop or a popsicle. He loved when Minho pressed him into the bed or locker, anything he just loved the force of Minho’s strong arms. 

“Thomas,” Newt growled. Thomas stopped for a moment to look at him. Newt’s eyes were shining with a special kind of lust, the type that made him use Thomas’s full name. 

“I know,” Thomas said, with a soft smile. It was nice to see Newt in such a submissive position. Because, when you got Newt around Minho it brought out the dominant side in him. It was like the two of them were always try to figure out who had the bigger cock.

Thomas reached down and started to undo the three gold buttons that stood between Newt and freedom. He undid each button slowly, watching Newt’s eyes grow wide with anticipation. Once Thomas got the last button undone, Newt let out a low sigh of relief and started to kick his legs, trying to get out of his skin tight black jeans. Thomas stopped that at once; he pressed against Newt some more and placed a few small, lingering kisses, on Newts neck.

“Relax, I'll get you out of them soon enough,” Thomas said. Okay, in all honesty he wasn’t going to take them off at all. He was going to pull them down just enough to give Newt a blowjob. They didn’t have time for a full out round of sex, so Thomas needed Newt to calm down. 

“Hurry up Tommy we don’t have all day”

“I know, and if you keep this up, I'm not going to even give you a blow job,” Thomas said, pressing Newt closer to the lockers. Newt growled, defiantly, but complied. He relaxed, letting Thomas have his way with him since there was nothing else he could do about this.

Once Newt had become still Thomas knelt down and started to peel away Newt’s jeans. Newt took a sharp breath when he felt the cool air against his pale white legs. Thomas made a note of this and pulled them down a little quicker, leaving Newt in just his black boxer briefs. 

“You ready?” Thomas asked, looking up at Newt. Newt had taken one of his hands and brought it to his mouth. Thomas was thankful because Newt could get rather loud if you let him. Newt finally nodded, once he had his right pointer finger securely between his teeth and his left hand in Thomas’s hair.

Thomas pulled Newt’s boxer briefs down and looked at his hip bones for just a second. They always had jutted out just a little too much, no matter how much Newt ate, and Thomas had always noticed. He liked to remind Newt of this every time by leaving little hickes along his hip bones, but not today; they didn’t have the time.

“Tommy,” Newt, reminded him firmly. Thomas sighed and leaned forward licking Newt’s cock from base to tip, drawing a groan from Newt. Thomas loved the way Newt was so vocal about things; his beautiful British accent rang in his ears like music every time he talked. It always made Thomas wonder why in the hell would anyone, not like him. Okay, Newt could be a little brash at times but he had a good heart.

Thomas made sure to lick back down the underside of Newt’s cock so that he could run his tongue over Newt’s balls. Newt had commented on time that it felt weird but good, and Thoma had made sure to keep that in mind when he did this. 

“Thomas!” Newt said quickly his hand tightening in Thomas's hair. “Just bloody suck me. I’m tired of you pussy footin’ around!” 

“No!” Thomas said, defiantly. “Not today. I’m in charge now shut up or jack yourself off,” He said firmly, as he pulled away to look up at Newt, who just growled in protest.

“Tommy this isn’t funny I’m going to explode,” Newt snapped. Thomas pulled away, taking Newt’s hand out of his hair as he stood up.

“Stop being melodramatic, Newt. It’s not a good look in you. Now do you want me to suck your cock or not?” Thomas asked, crossing his arms over his chest, and looking Newt in the eye. Newt looked at Thomas for a minute. He was in the mood to protest and argue with Thomas, but not with the amount of time they had already spent. Lunch would be over in the next twenty minutes, and he didn’t want to get himself off.

“Fine I'll be quiet. Have it all your way you bloody git,” Newt hissed, putting his finger back in his mouth. Thomas smirked cockily as he knelt back down in front of Newt. He ran his tongue back along Newt’s cock before leaning over and taking the flesh of his left hip bone into his mouth. The bit down roughly drawing a long and low moan from Newt. Apparently that finger wasn’t going to work, so Thomas pulled away.

“Bloody hell Thomas just suck my cock!” Newt snapped angrily as Thomas removed his shirt. He tossed it up to Newt.

“Bite it,” He instructed, causing Newt to roll his eyes and follow instructions yet again. Once Newt has Thomas’s shirt in his mouth, Thomas took Newt’s tip into his mouth. Thomas could hear the muffled gasp of approval. He felt Newt’s hips pressing his cock deeper into his mouth as his hand gripped Thomas’s hair tighter.

Thomas groaned weakly around Newt’s cock; he enjoyed the way his fingers pulled at his hair. He loved the little moans and groans that were coming from Newt. Grant it, it would be ten times better if Newt could moan fully, but they had to be quiet, they were on campus, in the locker room.

Thomas didn’t understand the point of a fine arts academy having a sport’s program, but they did. And apparently they did well. Minho was an all star athlete who ran track and did pole vaulting as his field event. Newt was on cross country, and he was well-known throughout the state for being one of the fastest. Minho had yet to convince Newt or Thomas to join him in track. Thomas was rather content not doing any sports and just focusing on being the lead in the school plays. 

Newt’s hands tightened again in Thomas’s hair. This time was a signal that he was going to orgasm, so Thomas pressed himself as far down as he could, so Newt could come down his throat, just the way Newt liked.

Newt bit down hard on the shirt as he let out a low groan. HIs eyes rolled back in his head a little as he pressed his hips forward. His hands scratched at the lockers looking for something to hold onto that wasn’t just Thomas’s hair. 

Thomas could feel the warm liquid sliding down his throat. There was nothing he liked more that hearing Newt orgasm. The way he cried out and arched his body made him feel so powerful. It was nice to know that he had that control over Newt because everything else in his life was so chaotic. 

Slowly Newt came down from his high, and his hand fell away from Thomas’s hair. He let his jaw drop, so the shirt fell down onto Thomas, who used it to wipe his mouth. For a moment, Newt just looked down at Thomas with a blissful smile, but it didn’t stay that way for long.

Thomas was on his feet in a matter of seconds, his lips pressing to Newts. He took control of the kiss and pulled Newt’s tongue into his mouth so that Newt could taste exactly what Thomas had. The way it was salty but not unbearable, mixed with the sweet minty taste of Thomas’s gum. Newt didn’t even know when it was that Thomas had spit it out or swallowed his gum. He didn’t care; he just liked the way it tasted.

“Th-that was nice, Tommy,” Newt whispered, breathlessly into the kiss. Thomas mumbled an agreement, but down on Newt’s bottom lip. Newt groaned pressing his hips into Thomas’s. He wanted to feel more fiction. He didn’t care if he had just orgasmed. He didn't’ care if his tip felt like it was on fire. He wanted more. A small whimpered escaped his lips as the sound of the lunch bell rang in the distance.

“Bloody hell,” Newt snapped.

“Shut up,” Thomas said kissing him some more. The two of them wanted to stay, and spend the rest of class kissing and touching, too bad they couldn’t. Thomas was the one who broke the kiss and started to pull up Newt’s pants. 

“Tommy we can ju-”

“Newt we can’t. I need to go back to working on my monologue. I have auditions today after school, and you know that,” Thomas said, pulling on his shirt. He frowned slightly seeing the bite marks on it. Newt rolled his eyes and pulled off his own shirt handing it to Thomas.

“Take it. I have an extra in my locker. You got to go so hurry,” Newt, urged. Thomas sighed and tossed his shirt to the ground before pulling on the white and black Sex Pistols shirt.

“Bye,” He said giving Newt a quick peck and rushing towards class.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my lovely Maze Runner series that takes place in the Glade Academy Of Fine Arts. This is just a Thomas/Newt fic so yeah. Please read part 1 and remember Thomas, Newt, and Minho are in a poly relationship :D


End file.
